


Caught

by moonlitwings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Small Drabble, and they all freak out, but we love him, dustin's crazy, the kids find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitwings/pseuds/moonlitwings
Summary: Requested on my tumblr: @moonlitwings1"The Kids catching Steve and Billy in a Soft Moment"Basically, they all freak out.





	Caught

Billy was ecstatic. Everyone was gone and he was alone with the one and only King Steve. 

He dropped Max off at the arcade and didn’t have to pick her up for another two hours. Neil and Susan were out too. Should be gone for the day. He told Neil that he was going to the library to study, but since when did he care about school?

Now, with everyone out of his way, Billy could do anything he wanted. Currently, he was laying down with his head in Steve’s lap watching TV. Steve’s hand ran absentmindedly through Billy’s hair. He thought it felt nice. Not just the head massage he was currently receiving. But the fact that no one was there to disturb them. 

“Do you wanna get food later?” Steve asked, eyes not leaving the TV. 

“Sure. Where to?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking maybe–shit!”

In two seconds, Billy was pushed off Steve’s lap and to the floor, head first. Before he could say anything, a familiar red-head caught his eye. The fuck was she doing here? She wasn’t supposed to be here. She was going to tell Neil. She was going to tell Neil. Fuck. 

All three of them were frozen, not saying a single word. He had to do something. Maybe if he scared her enough, she wouldn’t say anything. 

“You’re not supposed to be here, Max,” Billy growled through his teeth, walking towards her slowly.

Max was backing up with each step he took. For a minute, she looked like she didn’t know what to say. Her face flushed. 

“Well, neither are you! You said you’d be at the library!”

Before he could say anything back, a curly-haired boy poked in through the side. 

“Max? What’s taking you so-oh, my god.”

Max was making motions for him to stop talking, but it didn’t work.

“What are you doing here, Steve?” he asked, walking casually towards Steve as if Billy wasn’t there. “You said you were busy!”

“Well, I was busy,” Steve replied, a nervous hand running through his hair. “It’s just-”

“It’s just that you were too busy making out with him!” He said, pointing accusingly at Billy. So he did know he was there. 

“They weren’t even making out Dustin. Shut up!” 

“Who’s making out?”

Lucas Sinclair and Boy Wheeler decided to appear from Max’s room. Fucking great. Why not have the whole nerd squad in his house? 

“No one!” Max screeched. Her face turning bright red. “I told you guys to stay outside!”

“You were taking too long and we could hear Dustin screaming from out there!” Wheeler screamed back. 

“What’s Steve doing here?” asked Lucas, apparently not intimidated by Billy’s presence.

Billy really wanted to bang his head on a table.

“He was making out with Billy!” Curly finally screamed, starting another chorus of shrieking. 

Billy could hear a variety of shouts from Liar! to I thought he had a girlfriend! Fuck. He really wanted to slam his head into a table. 

“GUYS!”

Everyone turned to look at Steve.

“Can we just talk about this?”

“Oh yeah, sure Steve,” Curly yelled. “Let’s talk about how you cheated on your girlfriend for this douchebag!”

If that kid said one more thing, Billy was going to blow up.

“Oh my God!” Max screamed, a hand going to cover her mouth. “What if Billy is the girlfriend.”

This shit pack started a chorus of shrieks again. Billy never wanted to kill Max more.

“OKAY. SHUT UP.”

Jesus. Harrington was getting good at screaming. Hanging out with the rat pack must’ve done something to him. 

“Can we just–do you guys wanna get food?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna read more or wanna request, head on over to my Tumblr [@moonlitwings1](https://moonlitwings1.tumblr.com/)  
> I write for Billy and Max and Harringrove. Sorry if this seems rushed. Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
